


The Last of Us 2

by Terrixomese



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Again, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Original Character Death(s), Rewrite, Spoilers, because fuck abby, ellie will get her revenge, fuck abby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrixomese/pseuds/Terrixomese
Summary: [ The Last of Us 2 rewrite ]Everybody loses people, there's no doubt in that.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34





	1. 000

Honestly, as much as I think I shouldn't be writing anymore stories, I think we all can agree that The Last of Us 2 NEEDS to be fixed in almost every aspect. 

Even if I don't think I'm that good at writing, I'm hoping that I'm able to fix this story and hopefully give Joel a better goodbye instead of getting his head bashed in with a fucking golf club of all things. I'm going to try my best and make most of these characters more likeable and less dull and uninteresting like they were in the game. As much as I loved JJ, I feel like the pregnancy was rather sudden and I personally didn't like it all that much.

Ellie WILL get her revenge on Abby, Joel WILL get respected and get the death he deserves instead of the one in the game. 

As much as I don't want to kill Joel off, I do think it makes more sense for the whole revenge story. I've seen people wish it was Dina instead of Joel, but Joel was literally a father to Ellie and I feel like it makes so much more sense with him instead of Dina. Though, I'm giving him a way better death.

If there's anything you want to see in this, feel free to add it in the comments.

Also, fuck Abby


	2. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel.

Dear Joel

* * *

_I'm sorry,_ _I'm so fucking sorry._

_Maybe if I gotten there in time, maybe you'd be alive. I hate how I was mad at you the last time we spoke. Maybe I should've been grateful you were there. No, I should've. Out of everyone, you actually had the guts to do something. Honestly, I don't deserve you, the way I treated you for years was.. it was fucked up and I'm willing to admit that. Maybe I only treated you that way because I never thought you would die, maybe because I genuinely love you? I never had a father figure before, or any parents to begin with, so it was sort of nice to have someone with me. I remember when you taught me how to play guitar, that was nice. I miss it. I miss you Joel._

~~_I always think about, maybe if Dina and I_ ~~

~~_Sometimes I think it was all a dream_ ~~

~~_I always hoped it was a dream_ ~~

_Maybe if Dina and I did our fucking jobs, maybe you would be alive still. Maybe I wouldn't be apart of this never ending nightmare._

_Joel, I promise you, they will all. fucking. die. They don't deserve the satisfaction of getting away with this, not anymore, not now._ _But Tommy told me that he might've found a lead. Possibly down in Seattle. I hope they're in Seattle._

~~_Joel, I miss you_ ~~

~~_Joel, I love you_ ~~

_Dad, I love you._

_\- Ellie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yk, I don't know what I was doing with this, but this is basically a chapter that'll help me get started with the proper story, though I genuinely hope you guys like this :(
> 
> I just edited this because of some mistakes and I personally don't like how it was sort of rushed to get to the point, but the newer chapters should hopefully be a lot better


	3. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name was Abby.  
> Her name was Abby... Fuck. Abby.

_Dear ~~Joel~~ Dad_

* * *

_I have to do this. I can't give them the satisfaction of just getting away with what they've done to you. I'm going to do this, tonight hopefully. Dina and I are going to try and sneak out through the back gate when everyone else goes to sleep and head towards Seattle._

_Her name is Abby._

_Her name is Abby... Fuck. Abby._

_\- Ellie_


End file.
